Ice Candy Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Breakout Certificate Dislike: Ancient Cookie Chest |Affection Effect = Extra points for Ice Candy Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Muscle Cookie - Rival Skating Queen Cookie - Admiration Red Bean Cookie - Trust Mala Sauce Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Ice Candy Cookie Jelly |KO = 아이스캔디맛 쿠키 |JA = アイスキャンディー味クッキー |ZH = 涼糖餅乾 |TH = คุกกี้รสไอซ์แคนดี้ }} Ice Candy Cookie 'is an Epic Cookie that was released alongside her combi Pet, Power Candy Tin, on January 29, 2018. She has the ability to knock along her hockey puck to create Jellies worth points, and knock the puck into a goal for a quick blast. Ice Candy Cookie was released at the same time as Skating Queen Cookie was given a Magic Candy, with neither being hinted at before the actual release. Skill Ice hockey puck appears at given intervals. Hit the puck to destroy obstacles and create Ice Candy Jellies. Dribble the puck for a certain number of times to make a goal appear. Send the puck into the goal to earn a lot of points. Level Up for a longer Blast Mode and more Goal Points. Magic Candy Rainbow puck appears instead of the regular puck. Earn Rainbow Puck Dribble Points every time you hit it. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Rainbow Puck Dribble Points. Description ''A thick layer of xylitol coating, rich mint filling, and several deep freezing sessions has made Ice Candy Cookie much sturdier than others and certainly much cooler! Her hard training routine includes daily peanut dumbbell exercises and racing with penguins, not to mention the countless hours on the ice rink with a mini doughnut puck. That's how you become a legendary ice hockey forward! She is famous for her stubborn obstacle-destroying offense and heavy body check! Ice Candy Cookie is more than ready for the world championship! Here she comes, like a raging blizzard! '''(Hockey Team Captain) ''Work that requires physical strength? Leave it all to me! Ice Candy Cookie's achievements in sports made her very popular among other Cookies at school. Needless to say that Rockstar Cookie was quite jealous of her fame!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Obstacles? Bring 'em on! General * Me tired? Ha! * Training is the key to victory! * Get on the rink and let's play! * We are a team! * Train hard, play hard! * We can do it! * Try to stop me if you can! ;) 1vs1 Race * For the victory! * You'd better be not afraid of tackling! * So, how should I defeat you? ;) * Always doing my best! * Check this check! Tired * No! I lost! Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" *With you, losing is next to impossible! *Hey! You’re here to train! Like *Hahaha! I’m going to train harder! *If you get checked, I’ll check them back! Talk * Winning is so much sweeter with something extra! * Tackling? Bring it on! * With teamwork, victory is assured! * An ancient chest? Hm...Let’s get to training! Gift *Ha-ha! Proof of my hard work! (Given Cracked Candy Puck) *An awesome present! (Given Breakout Certificate) *Thanks very much! (Neutral) *I can't take this to training camp! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Hockey Team Captain General *Land Championship! At last! *Who didn’t sweep the gym yesterday? *Hey! Don’t skip practice next time! *Didn’t I tell you not to skip practice? 1vs1 Race * Tired *Not over yet...! Relationship Chart *Muscle Cookie: This Cookie should really put the weights back after a workout! *Skating Queen Cookie: That's who I really want to be like in the future! *Red Bean Cookie: I'm faster than those penguins! *Mala Sauce Cookie: Knows a thing or two about teamwork! Updates * January 30, 2018 ** Energy increased. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "Energy drains 12% slower" to "+17000 points for Ice Candy Jellies." Trivia * Ice Candy Cookie was made directly in reference to the Winter Olympics, which were hosted in South Korea during 2018, as all in-game events at the time pertained to the real life event. * Ice Candy Cookie is based off of popsicles or ice pops, with ice candy being the term for them in various Eastern countries. * Ice Candy Cookie was originally designed to be an American football player known as Coconut Cookie, as revealed on the first official livestream for Cookie Run: OvenBreak. This design was heavily changed to match the Winter Olympics. * Ice Candy Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thanks!"